


Another Day

by Trammel



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trammel/pseuds/Trammel
Summary: He cracked open his eyes and they were flooded with the blue light, the light that meant he was safe. That Tony was safe.





	Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> For ScienceBrosWeek prompt: Light

Bruce's dreams were confused; he was somehow seeing things through the eyes of the Other Guy. But he wasn't afraid. Hulk wasn't afraid, because he was smashing alongside "Tinman", Tony flying beside him in the red and gold armor, blasting the beasts coming at them just as quickly as Hulk smashed them.

Then the beasts were all gone, and Iron Man turned to face the Other Guy, still in mid-air, and flipped his faceplate up. The smile he gave was as bright as the reactor in his chest.

"All done. Great job!"

The image of Tony slowly faded out as Bruce's brain slogged toward consciousness. He took stock of his body; he was himself, not the Other Guy. He was lying on something - someone? - warm. And he wasn't afraid.

He cracked open his eyes and they were flooded with the blue light, the light that meant he was safe. That Tony was safe.

He was sprawled on top of Tony, on the couch in their penthouse, his head on Tony's chest. The blue light of the reactor shone through Tony's grey undersuit, a few inches from Bruce's eyes.

Now he remembered. They'd come back from a mission, a long - long battle. The Other Guy had used up a ton of energy and Tony fought to the limits of his non-enhanced human abilities. They finally made it to the penthouse, but they didn't make it to their bedroom, collapsing on the couch, curled up against each other.

Bruce tried to stay completely still, not wanting to wake Tony. His eyes flicked up to see that Tony was still fast asleep, head lolling back and his breath puffing across Bruce's hair.

Then Bruce's eyes were drawn back to that blue light, which had now become a comfort. When he woke up from nightmares, he searched for that light, and seeing it let him know that they were both ok. That Tony was there. Still there.

And now it seemed like the light flowed through him, reminding him where he was, like the warmth of Tony's body under his. It slowed the pounding of his heart, let his breathing come easier.

That Tony let him in, let him get this close. Would give him everything.

He stroked his thumb ever so softly against the reactor, through the fabric of the undersuit. He heard a soft snort from above him, and looked up to see Tony's eyes blinking open. Tony was looking down at him, but it took him a moment to focus, then his face lit up with a smile.

"Hey. How you feeling?"

Bruce propped himself up on his left arm a bit, so he could look Tony in the eye. "The usual, I think. Worn out. But ok." Bruce smiled back.

"Yeah, I think I could sleep another ten hours. But food first." Only then did Bruce realize he was starving, as usual after a battle.

"Good plan."

"I have already ordered breakfast, Sir," Jarvis piped up. "It should arrive in 30 minutes."

"You're the best, J." Tony ran his hand up Bruce's back, lightly, and Bruce leaned into his touch. "Damn, but that means we'll have to move, doesn't it?"

"Unfortunately, I think so." Bruce leaned down and gave Tony a soft kiss. "I was dreaming about you."

"Yeah?" Curiosity sparked in those wide eyes.

"I- no, the Other Guy, I think he was telling me that he has a lot of fun fighting alongside you."

"I have fun with him too."

At that Tony's grin widened, and then there was the light in Tony's eyes. Those eyes that saw all of Bruce, even the darkest parts, and still loved him. It seemed unbelievable that they could casually talk about the Other Guy. The Other Guy's _feelings._ But they could now.

They lay there a moment, stupidly grinning at each other, then Tony groaned, "Ok. I'll get up if you do."

"Deal," Bruce chuckled. He crawled off of Tony, half-stumbling to his feet. Tony sat up and Bruce offered his hand to help him to his feet.

Tony dramatically shielded his eyes with his hand as Jarvis lightened the glass wall of the living room.

"J, what are you-?"

"I thought that you might like to watch the sunrise, Sirs, while you wait for your food."

"Sunrise? It's morning?" Tony queried. He let go of Bruce's hand to wrap his arm around the scientist, pulling him close and turning to face the wall to see the dark blue of the sky was getting lighter, and the sun was just visible at the horizon.

"It is 6:33 a.m."

"Hmmf." Tony snorted, but kept holding Bruce close. Bruce rested his head on Tony's shoulder, just looking. He was tired and starving, but he wasn't afraid. The mission had gone well and now he was here with Tony. Safe.

"It's a nice idea. Thank you, Jarvis," he said.

"Are you getting romantic on me in your old age, J?"

"I'll remind you, Sir, that I am quite a bit younger than you." Jarvis sassed. Bruce felt and heard Tony's laugh at that.

"Low blow. Low blow."

They stood like that for a while, holding onto each other and looking out over the city, the city they'd saved for another day. The light was getting stronger, slowly banishing the dark. At least for another day.

 

 


End file.
